Звёздный истребитель BTL «Y-wing»
Описание thumbY-крыл -''' является старой конструкцией, разработанной несколькими годами ранее X-крылов и TIE/ln. Эти бомбардировщики, завоевавшие репутацию надежных машин, состоят на вооружении бесчисленных повстанческих баз. Их ограничения в маневренности со всей очевидностью проявились во время Битвы при Явине: лишь один истребитель из Золотой эскадрильи не погиб в этом бою. Y-крыл легко опознается по характерной узкой центральной секции и двум большим двигателям, посаженным далеко от корпуса, за что и получил от пилотов Альянса прозвище «костыль». История До ввода в строй превосходящего его X-крыла Y-крылы служили основными истребителями сил Альянса повстанцев наряду с Z-95Star Wars: Empire at War'. Они сыграли выдающуюся роль в битве на Внас близ Дуро и в первой битве за Орд Биниир. Повстанческие Y-крылы спасли тысячи жизней, отражая атаки имперских бомбардировщиков во время осады Анк Ки'шора. Две эскадрильи Y-крылов участвовали и в битве при Явине, где была уничтожена первая Звезда Смерти. По мере поступления в войска Альянса новых X-крылов Y-крылы все в больших масштабах начали переводиться на удаленные повстанческие базы и все чаще использоваться для нападений на имперские конвои вместо участия в боях против TIE-истребителей. Y-крыл является многофункциональным судном, играя также роль легкого бомбардировщика. Несмотря на его недостатки в скорости и маневренности, Y-крыл обладает сокрушительной огневой мощью в ближнем бою, где его прочность позволяет противостоять нескольким лазерным разрядам одновременно. Y-крылы часто использовалось как штурмовики для нападения на крупные боевые вражеские корабли непосредственно совместно с В-крылами, в то время как Х-крылы и А-крылы использовались, чтобы отвлечь вражеские истребители и артиллерию кораблей, позволяя Y-крылам и B-крылам сосредотачивать свой огонь по крупным звездолетам. Нередки случаи, когда с Y-крыла снимались все лишние компоненты для проведения молниеносных рейдов против имперских конвоев, а всего несколько дней спустя их снова экипировали для нанесения тяжелых бомбовых ударов по имперским военным базам. Y-крылы также использовались для сопровождения дипломатических миссий. Конструкция Конструкция Y-крыла включает 3 основных компонента. Передний кабинный модуль покрыт броней и вмещает пилотную станцию и системы вооружения. Усиленная центральная стрела протягивается назад от кабинного модуля; в ее узкий каркас втиснуты силовой генератор и гиперпривод R300-H компании Коенсэйр. В поперечном крыле располагаются, ионный реактор с 2 ионными реактивными субсветовыми двигателями на обоих концах поперечного крыла. Сенсорные датчики дальнего действия, расположенные перед двигателями, поставляют данные в сенсорный комплекс и компьютер наведения, находящийся между лазерными пушками в носовой части корабля. Y-крыл оборудован системой катапультирования и системой жизнеобеспечения, такими же, как у крестокрыла. Как и в Крестокрыле, астромеханический дроид R2 или R4 удобно размещается в дроидной нише позади кабины и контролирует все летные, навигационные и силовые системы. Дроид также может осуществлять контроль ведения огня, проводить обслуживание во время полета и хранит в своей памяти координаты точек вхождения в гиперпространство. В более поздние годы Галактической Гражданской Войны устаревший Y-крыл начали заменять на более современный B-крыл. Многие компоненты Y-крыла использовали в другие машинах Альянса, например, кабина измененного T-47 (снежного спидера). Это ускоряло переобучение многих пилотов, которые привыкли к системе управления истребителя. Варианты Y-крыл BTL-A4 Первоначальный вариант Y-крыла. Здесь присутствует только один пилот. Модель, в отличие от будущего варианта BTL-S3, может похвастаться большей выносливостью и наличием резервного гипердвигателя класса 6, но меньшей огневой мощью, несмотря на одинаковое количество оружия. Y-крыл BTL-A4 «LongProbe» (ДолгоЗонд) Подвариант BTL-A4, известный как «ДолгоЗонд», был оборудован современным компьютерным оснащением, сканерами, и увеличенными топливными баками. «ДолгоЗонд» использовался прежде всего для дальней разведки. Y-крыл BTL-S3 Поздняя и наиболее распространенная модификация Y-крыла. Особой отличительной чертой является наличие второго пилота-стрелка. В этой модели отсутствует резервный гипердвигатель и используется 2 лазерные пушки KX5 компании «Taim & Bak». Y-крыл BTL-B Вариация Y-крыла, стоящая на вооружении у Галактической Республики во время Войны клонов. Появления * The Clone Wars: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan * * * * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * * * * * The Clone Wars 9: In Service of the Republic, Part 3 * The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3 * The Clone Wars: The Colossus of Destiny * * * * * * * * * * The Hutt Gambit * * ''The Force Unleashed II'' novel * Rebel Dawn * Star Wars: Empire at War * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * Star Wars: X-Wing * The Farlander Papers * Empire 9: Darklighter, Part 2 * Empire 11: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell, Part 2 * Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3 * Rookies: No Turning Back * Star Wars: Force Commander * Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice * Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty? * ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel * [[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] * Star Wars: Trench Run * Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4 * Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin! * Perfect Evil * Star Wars: Rebellion * Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra * Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin * Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator * Star Wars 26: Doom Mission * World of Fire * The Word for World is Death * Imperial Spy * The Night Beast * Vader's Quest 1 * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike * Death Star Pirates * Black Ice * The Game Chambers of Questal * The Isis Coordinates * * * * Debts to Pay * Empire 22: Alone Together * The Story of the Faithful Wookiee * Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron * Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home * Empire 40: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 5 * Rebellion 3: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 3 * Rebellion 4: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 4 * Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 5 * Rebellion 15: Vector, Part 7 * * Rebel Force: Firefight * Splinter of the Mind's Eye * Splinter of the Mind's Eye 1 * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance * A Valentine Story * * Star Wars: Rebel Assault II: The Hidden Empire * [[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] * Entrenched * Star Wars Adventures: The Will of Darth Vader * * Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi * The Further Adventures: Planet of the Hoojibs * Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void * Star Wars 62: Pariah! * Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets * Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine! * ''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * ''Shadows of the Empire'' novel * * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic * * Star Wars: TIE Fighter * Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff! * * [[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] * ''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel * ''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel * Hard Merchandise * X-Wing: Rogue Leader 1 * X-Wing: Rogue Leader 3 * Star Wars 93: Catspaw * Star Tours * Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service * X-Wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel * Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties * Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade * Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement * * * The Glove of Darth Vader * The Lost City of the Jedi * Zorba the Hutt's Revenge * Mission from Mount Yoda * Prophets of the Dark Side * * * X-Wing: Rogue Squadron * X-Wing: The Krytos Trap * X-Wing: The Bacta War * X-Wing: Wraith Squadron * X-Wing: Iron Fist * X-Wing: Solo Command * X-Wing: Isard's Revenge * Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood * I, Jedi * Jedi Search * Children of the Jedi * Darksaber * * X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar * The New Rebellion * Star Wars: Union * Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight * Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur * The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught * The New Jedi Order: Recovery * The New Jedi Order: Star by Star * The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand * The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant * The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee * The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic III: Reunion * The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force * Legacy of the Force: Betrayal * Legacy of the Force: Exile * Fate of the Jedi: Backlash * X-Wing: Mercy Kill }} Неканонические появления * Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope * Tag & Bink Are Dead * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2 * * Источники * Dark Empire Sourcebook * The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook * The Last Command Sourcebook * ''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * Cracken's Rebel Operatives * ''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * The Star Wars Planets Collection * ''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition * ''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * Galladinium's Fantastic Technology * Star Wars PocketModel TCG: Clone Wars * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide * The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook * Heroes & Rogues * Star Wars Screen Entertainment * The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels * The Essential Guide to Characters * Справочник по «Теням Империи» * * Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide * Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised * The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire * ''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Limited Collector's Edition * Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * Star Wars Galaxy Magazine * * Звёздные войны: Хроники * Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections * Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * Star Wars Encyclopedia * Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive * Star Wars: Behind the Magic * Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections * Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide * * * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Персонажи * * The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels * Справочник по противникам * Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Полная история * ''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * Руководство по «Силе необузданной» * Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн * * Squadrons Over Corellia * Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide * Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide * Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 12 * Руководство по эпохе Восстания * * * * * * Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации * Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire» * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook * Звёздные войны. Имперский справочник: Руководство командира * Stay on Target * * Lords of Nal Hutta * * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски Категория:Типы звёздных истребителей Галактического Альянса Категория:Типы звёздных истребителей Новой Республики Категория:Типы звёздных истребителей Альянса повстанцев Категория:Серия Y-wing Категория:Продукция «Производства Коенсэйра»